Crossbows have been used for centuries. In the Medieval times, crossbows were used for warfare. While crossbows have largely been replaced by firearms for use in warfare, crossbows are still commonly used for hunting and shooting sports.
Typical crossbows consist of two opposing limbs, which are mounted at one end of a frame and include a string that is attached to one end of each of the opposing limbs. The string can be cocked, or drawn along the length of the frame, to create tension in the string for firing a bolt or an arrow. Typically the opposing limbs on crossbows are slightly concave and extend back towards the frame. Alternatively, crossbows may utilize opposing limbs that form a U-shape. Crossbows may also utilize a cam or pulley at the end of each of the opposing limbs to help facilitate bending of the limbs and store additional energy that may be used to fire bolts or arrows. In conventional crossbows, when the string is cocked, the limbs are drawn toward each other, and an angle of approximately 90 degrees is formed between the two limbs.
Typical crossbows have drawbacks. They are often large, bulky, and/or heavy, which makes them cumbersome and hard to carry. A standard crossbow having opposed limbs may be 36 inches wide by 40 inches long. Accordingly, a need exists for a smaller, more compact and powerful crossbow.